don't you remember me?
by livefreely9
Summary: courtney has lost her memory during the second aftermath, will a green haired delinquent shoe her the light or will someone tell her lies, better than it sounds! rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is going to be my first chapter story.**

**Summary: during the second aftermath episode Courtney gets hit on the head and gets amnesia, who will she trust to tell her who she is? Will a green haired delinquent be able to bring back her memory or will someone else tell her lies READ TO FIND OUT! Takes place after Gwen comes out in the aftermath I going to make up a new ending.**

**Duncan: who is going to be messing with Courtney?!**

**Me: you'll see.**

**Courtney: who hits me on the head?**

**Me: I will if you don't shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Courtney: ugh, livefreely9 does not own TDA or TDI. :(**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Only because you had your Goth. girl hooks in him!"

(This is were the story starts to go my way)

Geoff: looks like someone id a little jealous.

Courtney: I am not jealous!

Then out of nowhere the 'truth or hammer' hammer comes down and knocks Courtney right out of her seat. The audience screams as Courtney hits the wall backstage.

Bridgette: GEOFF! I thought you said we took out the hammer!

Geoff: I didn't put it there?

E-scope : Oops that was me I thought that it would be useful if anyone in the V.I.P. section lied, like this one time I was trying to escape the RCMP and-

bridgette: not now Izzy! We need to get Courtney to a hospital, she won't wake up and she's not breathing!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Courtney's POV

so suddenly something bid and heavy comes and hits me and every thing goes black. I wake up and I do not know where I am, I'm in a big white room and there are wires attached to my body and a heart rate monitor by my side. There are some people in the room with me but I do not recognized them.

One of them has black streaked hair and a blue khaki shirt, with tan pants, another has long blonde hair and a blue sweatshirt and the one in the middle has black hair with a green shirt with a hand print on it, standing right next to him are two girls one tan and one whit wearing the same outfit and looking at me with eyes full of worry.

They shout at me, " oh my gosh Courtney we thought you were in a coma!" they come over and hug me.

I ask, who are you?

Trent's POV

Courtney had this look on her face like she had never seen us before in her life, I started to really worry when she asked Katie and Sadie who they were.

"Courtney it's Katie, and Sadie, you don't remember them?"

She shook her had no.

"Well do you remember who I am?" "Should I?" she asked me back

Then Bridgette asked " what do you remember?"

" I remember blacking out, can tell me who I am and where I am?"

The Chris explained " your name is Courtney and you are a star in one of the world's most popular reality tv show Total Drama Island."

Chris's POV

She stared at me with a blank expression foe a few moments so I said " you know the one Harold got you kicked out of, and know you're trying to sue us?"

" who is Harold?, why did he kick me out of the show?, what did I do?." Courtney said.

Then bridgette said " oh my gosh she really doesn't remember anything!"

Then I saw a way I could use this to my advantage, If I suggest to the producers to let her back on the show to try and get her memory back, I can talk to my lawyers about avoiding the lawsuit! " maybe we should put her back on the show, it might bring back memories of season one." " good idea Chris." Trent said, "wow never thought I'd hear myself say that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A N **

**me: okay so this chapter might be short but don't worry the others will probably be longer.**

**Duncan: I bet your chapters are going to suck.**

**Me: jared hoofman does not like credits...**

**Duncan: what are you going to do about it?, and why do you call yourself jarred hoffman1 you're a girl!**

**Courtney; It seems kind of weird..**

**Me: Its something me and a friend from swimming came up with, she's Fred Jackson. And aren't you supposed to have amnesia Courtney?!**

**Courtney: who are you talking to, who's this Courtney person?**

**Me: better.**

**Duncan: read and review so princess came get her memory back.**

**Me: oh yes I'll update but there must be updating ( and maybe some ideas PLEASE!)**

**( author's notes make the story LOL)**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up! I got some awesome reviews so I'm posting up a new chapter yeah!**

**Duncan: am I going to see courtney in this chapter or what?**

**Me: don't rush me or else!**

**Duncan: or what-AARRGGHH!, what the heck?**

**Me: oh, I implanted a shock mecganisim into your dog collar lol. I tgoes off when I press this button.**

**Duncan: not cool bra.**

**Me: holds up button, tell them how awesome this chapter is going to be.... NOW!**

**Duncan: okay very?**

**Me: good.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Courtney's POV 

So they told me I'm going to a studio banklot to participate in season 2 of this total drabble island or something like that. I don't even remember going to the first season! The long haired blonde girl told me about it but I'm seriuosly drawn a blank. She tryed to tell me about this guy named Duncan, or was it Derek? Oh well, that Chris guy doesn't want her to tell me anything else for a matter of ratings or something.

" you ready to go Courtney?" The guy said,

" yeah I'm ready.....uh.......chip right?"

" NO LINDSAY I'M CHRIS!"

" I thought you said my name was courtney!"

" it is sorry, force of habit...." ( A/N lol :) )

So I was waiting in the front when a cart pulled up with a very large and scary looking man in a chef uniform.

" courtney this is chef." Chris said.

" ah chris I think she already knows me."

" yeah but she has amnesia, she can't remember anything including season one!"

" Wow, this is going to be interesting." chef said.

So I'm driving around the studio until I come to two small trailers under a large tree. Then that skinny black-haired guy comes out with a mega-phone and says

" wait here I'm going to go wake up the castmates, I'm sure one of them will be happy to see you."

I just looked at him blankly, then he turned on the mega-phone and screamed

"ALL CREW ON DECK CALL TIME IS SEVEN A.M."

Then from inside I hear a voice scream

" keep it down out there chris!"

" come on out everyone there's someone I want you to meet."

Lashawna's POV

ugh what could chris possibly be doing bring a new cast mate this far into the season!

" do you really think that there is a new cast mate Lindsay?" Beth asked.

" gasp maybe! They might even join our friend allience." Lindsay replied.

" Oh please girls if there is anyone new here then I'm sure they won't want to get dragged down by you two, and if I know chris he's bringing someone to boost ratings."

Why do you always have to be so negitive heather, not everyone is some mall-shopping evil manipulative, little toothpick bitch like you!

" but what if she is?" heather asked.

Than she's all yours.

No one's POV

Everyone was outside waiting to see who the new person was then chris appeared.

Alright cast mates it is my pleasure to tell you all that Courtney will be going you for the res t of the challenge or until she's eliminated. But there's a catch, Courtney has amnesia, and can't remember anything including you guys!

There were a sceries of wows, and omgs, and no way!.

" courtney, you may go over and join the other campers, talk to them and see if you can remember anything."

" okay, where are they?"

" right over there, that group of people around your age."

"Oh.'

Everyone was joined around the camp fire pit near both the trailers talking to a very confused courtney.

" so you really don't remember anything?" beth asked.

Courtney shook her head no.

"wow that's tough, this must all be relly confusing to you." owen said.

" yeah all I remember is blacking out then I woke up in a hospital room, there was a girl there that was trying to tell me about me being on this show called total drama island or somehting, then this one guy said that that was the show I was on were someone named harold got me kicked off, who's harold?"

Harold's POV

I thought I would be off the hook about the whole Courtney thing now that she had lost her memory, stupid chris ratting me out, GOSH!

" ummmm, I'm Harold." he said nervously.

" why did you kick me off the show?" Courtney asked.

" well it was really nothing personal, there was this guy named Duncan that kept picking on me-

courtney cut him off " then why would you kick me off if you were mad at uh..duncan, right."

" because he is chrushing hard on you girl." Lashawna said.

" oh... who is Duncan?"

" hey were is Duncan anyways?" heather asked.

" after chris woke us up this morning and told us we were going to meet someone he said he didn't care and went back to sleep, I tried to get him up but he sort of scares the crap out of me so I gave up quickly" I said.

" well go get him man, if anyone can bring back Courtney's memory it's him!" owen said.

" WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I'M NOT GOING TO GO IN THERE AND RISK MY LIFE, GOSH!"

"Ugh, I've got an idea." lashawna said.

No one's POV

lashawna went over to the outside of the boys cabin, and without thinking quickly knocked on the door and screamed, DUNCAN GET OUT OF THERE! THE TRAILERS ON FIRE! Then he quickly ran out of the trailer screaming, fully clothed, with a fire extingusher, then he realized there was no fire. Then he looked over at lashawna.

" not cool bra, NOT cool!"

" well you should have gotten up earlier, come on we need your help." lashawna said.

" why do you need my help?"

" well lover boy your girlfriend is here and she's got amnesia, can't remember anything!"

Duncan was silent for a few moments untill he looked over to the campfire pit were, well, everyone including courtney was staring at them now.... He scanned through the people until he finally found courtney, looking at him with a confused look. He couldn't lie he wanted to go over there and give her a hug and tell her about how much he had missed her, but he didn't for two reasons, one, he wanted to play it cool and two, he was a tough guy darnit, he couldn't let everyone know, ESPECIALLY lashawna that he had a soft side for her.

Duncan's POV

" hey princess, how's it hanging?" I said walking over and sitting down next to her.

She looked at me oddly, " they told me my name was courtney"

" it IS, duncan just calls you that sometimes to annoy you" heather said.

"Yeah prin- courtney.... (best not confuse her)" he looked at her with eyes full of sorrow, " don't you remeber me?"

"No..."

Then chris came over again with his mega-phone and said, " alrighty cast mates time for your next challenge.

**A/N: **

**me: awesome chapter when I get reviews I'll update again, how will courtney react to the challenge, who can she trust not to lie to her-**

**duncan: when will you stop calling yourself jared hoffman?**

**Me: your just jealous that I have an incridably cool second identity, and you don't ha!**

**Duncan: no, I'm mad because you made courtney forget about me!**

**Me: oh, suck it up, maybe jared hoffman will have her remember you, OR maybe I'll make her fall in love with someone else....**

**Duncan: WHAT! You wouldn't!**

**Me: try me! This might get ugly, so just review and I'll update. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Duncan: uh, jared hoffman, aren't you going to do the author's note?**

**Me: uh, ya ok.....**

**Courtney: are you okay? You seemed really freaked out.**

**Me: I went to go see this movie with my mom today called final destination.**

**Duncan: awwww, did little jared hoffman get scared?**

**Me: no I just sometimes get shooken up when I see someone get decapitated by a flying car tire, TWICE!!!!!. But other than that is was an awesome movie, but let me warn you, it's rated R for a reason, there's this one scene where one of the people on death's list is about to die, because the pool is draining and he has his but stuck in it when he went diving to the bottom, and the drain backed up so much force that the drain actually sucked out all and his organs out of his body through his but! They went everywhere!!!**

**Duncan: ah wow, you sure seem to like the blood and guts.**

**Me: oh yeah my favorite, maybe I'll write a TDI story with that movie in it.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Courtney'S POV

What does he mean by are next challenge? I just followed behind the group of people not knowing what to expect.

Then that guy with the piercings and mohawk come up to me and asked me what had happened to me. I honestly didn't remember being with him.

" are you mad at me or something?" duncan asked me " cause if you are I'm sorry for whatever I did".

" I'm sorry but I really don't remember anything..."

He looked incredably worried and sad, which is not the kind of behavior I would expect from someone like him, I saw my own reflection in the mirror and I looked to be like one of those people that play by the book, and,.... oh what's the word......oh yeah, a prep, I looked like a prep. Why would he be interested in me? He must be going out with that girl I saw when bridgette was talking to me, she looked to be just about his type, and when they were showing me old second season footage with that guy in it they seemed to be getting along very well they were as you say it perfect for each other.

" hey girl! Wake up! Earth to Courtney...... that's you!" lashawna said.

" oh, what" I relaized I had been spaced out in my thoughts.

" hey, what's your name again?" I asked her.

" Lashawna"

" okay, can I ask you something?, that guy with the mohawk, he seems to be a lot nicer than he looks, is he?" I asked

she just let out a small laugh and said " you have no idea."

Then we stopped when we got to a large area with and saw a large castle.

Chris's POV

" Alright cast mates!, you are about to embark on a journey into the belly of the beast as you try and complete this challenge, It's going to be based on the hit dream works picture shrek!" "Since the teams are not yet dissolved, courtney you will be on the killer grips."

Duncan had a look of complete disgust on his face because he knew that chris had done that on purpose just to tick him off.

" which team is the grips?" (A/N I am going to make it look like she lost her memory, not that she's an idiot.)

" The team over there, with the pretty boy, the short girl scout, the blonde and the really fat guy."

Courtney walked over to the grips side of the and was greeted by owen.

" hi! You don't remember me, but you once almost killed me while trying to win a million dollars." he said with a smile on his face.

" GASP oh, did you get hurt!" courtney said

" no not really."

" oh well sorry about that, I don't even remeber when that was."

" moving right along" chris said.

" in the movie shrek, there is an oger, a princess, a donkey, and a DRAGON!"

Suddenly there is a lous earth shaking growl that sounds like a large creature.

" would that be the dragon?" Courtney asked

confession trailer 

Courtney: I probably shouldn't have asked that question.... wait, ... why is there a camera in here?

End of confession

" yes Courtney that is the dragon, controled by chef, here's the deal, it's a big game of hide and seek, the killer grips are going to be princesses and the gaffers are going to be the ogers. The princesses wear these pretty pink tiaras, with matching, ballea flats. And the ogers wear these headbands with shrek ears.

" uh chris, there are guys on this team, shouldn't we be, you know princes!" justin asked

" nope you have to wear them too, and if anyone from your team takes them off you lose!"

Justin scowled but owen was getting on his tiara and said. " I feel magical."

Everyone was staring at him.

"The grips get to go hide, the gaffers goal is to find them and bring them back to here without being caught by the dragon, if you are you both come out and are disqualified. Which ever team gets all the members from the other team caught wins, and GO!!!!

No one's POV

The killer Grips got a ten minute head start.

" that guy said that there would be a drgon, he's not serious is he?" courtney said

" never underestimate chris" beth said.

" just participate in the challenge, try to win, don't ask too too many questions, and stay away from that guy on the other team with the green mohawk and you'll be fine." justin said and flashed her a smile.

Confession cam

justin: the longer that Courtney doesn't have her memory the better, because with it, I'm thinking she won't be like lindsay and beth.......and...uh owen, but anyway, her being around duncan could bring her memory back and she'd probably see how I'm using my team to win, If she doesn't know about her and duncan then we might be able to become good friends........( He smiles evily)

duncan: I might be able to help princess with her memory but the thing is no one would trust a guy like me to tell them who they were, maybe I tell her about her and me, as long as no one's filling her head with ideas.

End of confession

the grips were all hidden and the dragon was set lose. Heather went up the stairs and was quickly caught

" oh, CHRIS YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY IF MY CLOTHES GET BURNED!"

The dragon captured her in her mouth and dropped her off outside the castle.

Grips: 1

Gaffers: 0

lashawna went over to the dining hall were she found, you guessed it owen! She brought him out by tempting him with a pancake attached to a string."

" ha ha this is way to easy." she laughed to herself.

Owen was then outside and munching on a pancake when a point went up for the gaffers.

" yeah baby, that's how I roll."

" yeah right ghetto girl, Owen? He was a easy one." heather said.

"Oh YOU KNOW WHAT WHITE GIRL YOU'RE IN FOR A WORLD OF HURT!" lashawna said

" BRING IT BIG, LOUD, AND PROUD!" heather said

courtney and the rest of the gaffers were watching this out one of the balcony window.

" wow, do they always do that?" courtney asked.

"Ya like totally" lindsay said.

" They need to losen up, especially the bald one she's really uptight." courtney said.

Everyone on the killer grips was trying to hide there hysterical laughter.

" What?" courtney asked

" oh nothing, come on we should go hide." beth said

the others had left the room but justin stayed behind to say something to courtney.

" remember no talking to Duncan."

Courtney nodded her head.

Duncan's POV

I had to find courtney, I might be able to talk to her and explain things ( A/N psh! Good luck with that!).

I ran around the castle searching in all the rooms, I thought I saw Lindsay but I didn't have time, I needed to find Courtney. I was running up the stair case when I heard someone trip and fall, someone that sounded like courtney.

Courtney" POV

I tripped when I was running trying to find a place to hide, and I couldn't get up my ankle hurt like crazy!

( A/N _this writing is courtney's inner thoughts.)_

_Come on get up! You don't want to get caught!_

I'm trying but it hurts!

_Well don't look now but Duncan is coming your way._

what!?

_Inner voice out!_

I saw Duncan coming up the stair well....towards me. I tried getting up to run, not wanting to get caught and lose for my team. When I was trying to get up a pain shot into my ankle and I whimpered in pain.

" are you okay?" ha asked

I didn't answer, I couldn't Justin told me not to.

"Can you walk?", I looked over at my ankle, It was started to swell and turn colors.

I shook my head no.

" come on I'll help you out of here." duncan said.

I didn't know why but when he was near me I felt a sense of.... well I didn't know what it was, but it was like being around him gave me a sense of happiness, and I don't know why but it seemed that he really cared about me, why did that other guy tell me to stay away from him? He took my hand and tried to help me on my feet, having his hand in mine gave me that same feeling.

"OW!!!" I yelled.

" wow your really hurt bad." duncan said

Duncan's POV

I needed to get her out of here, I couldn't leave her here 1) because without being able to run she would get taken by the dragon and 2) I didn't want to leave her alone.

" come on I'm going to get you out of here." he said.

Then I picked her up bridal style and started to carry her out of the castle, she seemed really surprised.

" come on princess I'm not going to leave you here."

Courtney's POV

He picked me up, which caught me off guard, but then I had that felling again. Darnet! Why did it feel so good to be around! But I couldn't let anyonr know I was talking to him, well I wasn't but if I can't talk to him I probably can't be near him ethier.

" um... it'd okay, they'll probably end the game soon."

" well....( It actually felt good to him to be close to her again) this is part of the challenge, I need to take you out of the castle for my team to win." he replied.

As much as I wanted to debate, best not to, he looks like the kind of guy that never loses.

We came out of the castle, surprisingly without being spoted by the dragon, when we got out there everyone else was there and my team had lost, but everyone seemed happy to see us..... everyone except the guy that told me to stay away from him, what did he have against him?!"

" OMG courtney we thought you had been eaten by the dragon." the blonde girl squealed.

" okay Linds that dragon, wasn't real." the short girl....ah...BETH! Said

" she tripped and hurt her ankle so I had to carry her out here." duncan said. I never seemed to forget his name.

" alright grips, you lose off to the gilded chris ceremony." that host guy said

sometime later...........

My ankle had gotten better since I put some ice on it, and I could walk again.

" Okay Courtney, this is the gilded chris ceremony were we vote people out of the compition, but Owen was the first of your team caught so.. He's eliminated..sorry dude." chris said

confession cam

Courtney: " I feel bad for that owen guy... he seemed really sad.

Lindsay: poor Omar

Justin; better him than me.

End of confession 

I was sitting on the front of the trailer steps looking up at the stars, and sighed to myself

" who am I?"

" your Courtney." and male voice said

It was duncan.

" listen, I know that you don't remeber me, but we are really close and you're going to have to trust me on this."

I didn't speak.

" are you going to talk to me?, look I know I look a little Intimidating, but I'm trying to help.. Don't you remeber the paintball deer hunt, when our antlers got stuck together?"

I shook my head.

I saw that Justin was coming, and so did he because he got up and said, " remember Courtney I'm your friend."

" what are you doing here?" justin asked."

" what is it to you." duncan replied.

" Oh you know, just looking out for my team mate, she doesn't remember anything and I don't expect you to be very truthful." justin said with a smirk.

I knew he was reffering to me because duncan's fists tightened, before he turned his heel and left.

" I thought I told you not to talk to him!" justin said.

" what do you have against him, he doesn't seem like a bad person."

" that's just what he wants you to think,( he got an evil idea) you see back on the island he always used to treat you like dirt, calling you names and using you to get farther along in the challenges, that guy harold saved you, he got you off that island and away from him."

I was spechless, I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and said, "but don't worry I'm not him."

I was lying in bed deep in thought.

_how could the guy that was so nice to me just be using me?! It didn't make sense._

Duncan's POV

I heard enough of there conversation to know I only had one goal this season **destroy justin!**

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!! Send me ideas for challenges so I can update sooner, and I need to know whether to end my story on a challenge or continue till the end, and one last thing school started so the updates may come slower.....maybe.

**Me: so totally dramatic chapter right! Jared hoffman did good!**

**Duncan; what?! You call that good, you made princess think I'm a bad guy!**

**Me: do not question me! I know what I'm doing.**

**Duncan; review this story so that she'll update sooner so I can beat the snot out of justin!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: okay, first I want to give a special thanks to musicaltheatergirl-dxc4eva for her idea of the shrek themed challenge of my last chapter, and a thanks to irukandji for the idea of this chapter.**

**Duncan: what about my idea?!**

**Me: duncan, your idea was for Justin to fall in a ditch and die, for courtney to get her memory back, fall in love with you, and for you to win the million and retire to a mansion in beverly hills.**

**Duncan: and to make-out with her!**

**Me: okay, first no one is dying!!!!, and second if Courtney got her memory back now, then I'd have to end my story.**

**Duncan: FINE!!!**

**Me: sigh, enjoy this chapter, and keep sending me ideas!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Courtney's POV

I was getting ready to go out for another challenge, and I was thinking about who I should trust, the guy on my team, or the one who I felt close to? I was at a lost, I couldn't remember anything, and I'm afraid that if I chose unwisely that I could make a mistake! The other girls were awake so I decided to ask them.

" you guys know that guy Duncan?"

" what about him?" that raven haired girl asked.

" Is he, I don't know, cruel, or really evil?"

She was a bit taken back by this.

" um, he's a juvenille delinquent, there character is pretty self-explanitory." she replied.

" what do you mean juvenille?"

" she mean's he's been to juvie, the jail for teen's and kids." that short brown-haired girl said.

I was taken aback by this. A million thoughts ran through my head, why didn't he tell me that?, why did he help me?, oh my gosh! He even touched me!. Although I knew that he wasn't the guy to trust there was a screaming in my head that said to me._ No courtney don't give up on him!_

" don't worry girl, he mat act tough but he's real soft underneath." that girl.. Lashawna said.

(A/N she's starting to learn names.)

" HA! Duncan! Soft? Dream on!" ......heather said

lashawna shook this off and came over to sit next to me, she put her hand on my shoulder and said. " remember girl, no matter what anyone says about him and you, even if he says it, he has a soft spot for you courtney, always has.".

" but"- I was cut off by chris blowing his megaphone again.

ALL CREW TO STAGE 45!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

( later... at stage 45)

Duncan's POV

I can't believe that Justin would lie like that?! Courtney's probably going to be afraid of me now, I have to show her that he was lying!

It looked like we were at a old abandoned video game set. Oh joy, another oppertunity for Mr. " mad skills" to think he can do something and fail again. I tried to find Courtney when the girls finally came to the stage, I made eye contact with her but she quickly looked away and hid behind lashawna, looks like I was right.

I walked over to her " courtney?, can I talk to you for a minute?" she looked over to lashwana who gave her a nodd. Then she looked at me again. " I overheard what justin said to you last night." I saw her tense up.

" uh, hey Duncan I do believe your team is over there." I reconizgened that voice and it took every ounce of will power I had not to turn around and punch him in the face. Justin....

" Just talking to **my** friend Justin, not that you would know what that meant." I didn't want to say girlfirend just yet.

" Okay you two break it up!" chris said, I turned my heel and went over to my team.

" today's challenge will be based on those movies that are based on video games, you will facing off in MORTAL COMBAT!!!!!!! the grips will be against the gaffers, it's going to be like a big high-tech game of laser tag."

Chris pulls up a curtain with what looks like battle armour from C.O.D . ( call of duty)

" your teams task will be to get the other team out by shooting the other team out by pointing your laser gun at them at pulling the trigger, when your armour gets hit a buzzer will go off and you'll be told to exit the arena, when your gun stops firing, go back to your teams home base to recharge."

We were all lead to a giant arena that had blacklights, neon blocks and gaint poles, along with walls to hide behind, it also has a penelty box for poeple who get out to watch the game.

Courtney's POV

" awesome this will be just like the time I went to laser tag camp! WICKED!" I heard harold say as he walked over to the other side of the arena.

We got our equitment, and started the game.

I was hiding behind a wall with my gun ready, while I heard the other team cross into our boundries, and heard laser gun shoots, and also saw heather and beth get out. I felt like a coward hiding so I peeked over the wall and saw Harold about to shoot lindsay, so I nervously shot at him, causing hi vest to buzz, and he went over to the penlty box and st down. I ducked back down again while I heard lashawna come closer, but Justin shot her and she was out. I noticed no one from the other team, which I realized was just Duncan... was near me so I ran over to hide behind a fat pole were I could get a better look at the field, It was down to Justin, Duncan, and me, and I saw Justin and Duncan holding up their guns but they weren't shooting but talking...

Duncan: you're not going to get away with this Justin

Justin: why, whatever do you mean? He said smirking

duncan: I;m talking about you evil, *%$##^**%$%##%^ telling lies to Courtney!

Just as he said that he shot Justin, and it was just me against him.

Duncan's POV

I wanted to do more than just get Justin out I wanted to kill him for what he did!

" alright castmates we are down to the final two!" chris said

good, who am I up against, I need to finish this game so I can destroy Justin

I saw a movement behind one of the poles so I readied my gun and jumped in back of it, and to my shock it was courtney, sitting behind the pole, she was looking up at me with eyes full of terror, and something else,.... sadness? She was sitting on the ground, just staring at me,

" Duncan, what are you waiting for?! Shoot her!" I heard heather scream.

Then I realized I was holding my gun up, than I looked at her again." I can't do it".. I threw my gun to the ground.

" WHAT?!, duncan it was so simple how could you just forefit like that!?" heather screamed.

" I don't want to be your enemy Courtney.." I said

she looked up at me again, but this time she looked confused but in a happy way. I held out my hand to help her up.

Courtney's POV

I couldn't believe that he had given up the win like that, just over me..... he couldn't be a very bad guy.

He held out his hand to help me up, and I was hesitant at first but then I took it and when I got up, there was a sparkle in his eye like he was the happiest person the world. When I held his hand to get up everyone for some reason( minus heather and justin ) went awwwwwww.. Duncan was about to let go of my hand but I held it tight. He looked at me with a confused expression before I said.

" Duncan your not really a bad person are you?"

" look princess, some people around here might have told you I'm a bad person, but to you, I'm different." " I care about you, and I know it sounds sappy and all but, you not being able to remember breaks my heart because....."

" because what?" I asked

" because back on the island I may not have acted like it but..... I think I was in love with you, and I'm pretty sure you felt the same way. We might not have gotten along and we may have fought, but it was just who we were. No other girl has ever stood up to me like you did, and no other girl has ever made me feel this way."

I was taken aback by this, he loved me? And I felt the same way?.

" The courtney I fell in love with is somewhere in there and I need her back, please courtney you have to remember!"

Most of the people in the penelty box looked shocked with there mouths agape.

" Duncan." I said

"Yeah." Duncan said.

" when you held my hand I remembered something."

" really what was it?!" Duncan said

" It was a happy memory, I remember me and you, and a women in a long, shiny red dress but I don't think she was real..."

" princess! That was the first time on the island that we held hands!, you're stsrting to remember!" he said.

" but that's all I remember.." I said

" well...... It's a start." he said.

" awwww, well this is sweet in all, but we need to move along people!, someone has to shoot the other!" chris said

I looked to see that I still had the gun in my hand, but I couldn't find the courage to take the win over him!

" NO. I forefit to" I threw my gun to the side.

" Then who wins?!" heather screamed.

" well I guess the gaffers win since duncan, forefitted first." chris said.

" and for the reward the grips get, well let's see, they get to keep the vests and guns! Yeah that'll work!" chris said.

( later ......)

The grips had put there new " gear" away and were hanging out by there trailers with the gaffers on the other side. I noticed that Justin and Duncan were missing...

Duncan's POV

" you're not going to be able to lie to her anymore Justin, she's getting her memory back."

" maybe but she hasn't got it yet, honestly, I think you made the mistake here, you told her on the island that " you didn't always get along, and that you fought" I think she must only believe me more now."

ThenI noticed that I had been poor in choosing my words....

" face it Duncan she doesn't trust you, she looks to me for guidence."

" that's not true Justin, she will remember, and you won't win."

" haha, Duncan, don't you get it?, I already have."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Me: ooohhh! Cliffhanger! Suspense full!**

**Duncan: you made me sound like a total sap!**

**Courtney: I think it was sweet for a guy to admit that to a girl.**

**Duncan: yeah princess, well it takes a **_**real **_**man to be that tough to tell a girl that.**

**Me: gag me with a spoon!**

**Review To update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Duncan: wear were you!? **

**Me: none of your bussiness!!! I had a really bad day today so don't tick me off!!**

**Courtney: what happened.**

**Me: well, I was sitting in science class when a yellow jacket flew onto my shirt, and I tried to flick it away and when it disappeared I thought it was gone, but five minutes later it was still in my shirt and it stung me! I ran into the girl's bathroom to unbutton my shirt and get the yellow jacket out!!!!**

**Duncan: ha! Sucks to be you!**

**Me: shut up!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Courtney's POV

I wasn'tsure who to believe or how to tell if someone was lying to me. I had decided to trust everyone but Duncan and Justin and try to get the full story from the other people here. We were all getting ready for our next challenge as usual but I noticed that that girl lashawna was looking at me with a mocking grin.

" what?" I asked

" Duncan so totally threw the challenge for you girl!, he was tring to get through to you." she said

" yeah, he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would do that." I replied.

" not unless he's in love!!" beth said.

" what!" I replied.

" It's so true, you should have seen your relationship on the island." she said again.

" I have no idea what island you guys are talking about" I said.

I was so confused heather and justin were saying that Duncan was a bad person, but everyoneelse said that he had a soft side for me.

" I'm so confused!" I yelled.

" what's there to be confused about?" lashawna asked

I was about to tell her about what Justin had said but then chris came on with his mega phone and said " ALL CASTMATES RETURN TO STAGE 67!"

Duncan's POV

I was watching Justin like a hawk, waiting for the right time to kill him. I missed princess being able to remember me, and you know what, I don't care if everyone else knows I have a soft spot for her, all I need to do is be sure that she knows it.

" alrighty boys!!" chris said.

And now that I noticed it the girls were no were to be found. I worried about Courtney.

" were are the girls?" harold asked.

Beth's POV

All the girls were walking down to the stage together when suddenly somrthing big and really fast came and dropped a container that started to spray gas and we were all out cold in an instant.

Back to Duncan's POV

" So were are they?!" I began to grow impatient

" well castmates today's challenge will be based on every great super hero movie you have ever seen!, we're going to be really original here, we're going to have a challenge were the boys dress up as superheros and have to go find the girls!, here's the rough, the teams will be dissolved by the end of the challenge then it will be every..camper..for ..themselves! But for know its girls against boys." chris said.

I wanted to break every bone in that mans body for even making me think he put my princess in danger.

" each of you is going to step up and take the name of a super hero, or there is one villian... and you well dress up in that supers suit and their powers will become yours." chris said.

" thanks cool." harold said.

If all the guys are able to rescue all the girls in time then they win, but three guys against five girls doesn't seem fair so.... heather and lindsay are not going to participate, so don't bother rescueing them." chris said.

Everyone of the boys picked a name, harold got to be spider-man, duncan was batman and justin got the villian (shocker) of the joker.

Now boys go rescue the girls in time or, well, we'll see what happens.

Courtney's POV

ahhhh, I have such a headache! All I remember is smelling something and blacking out and waking up in a strange place, man, deva ju! Anyways, I was in what looked like a, well, a big cemented cell, and I was shackled to the floor by my ankles. Beth and lashawna were neat to me still asleep, so I woke them up.

" ahhhh what time is it." Lashawna asked

" Idon't know, but I would like to know were we are." I replied

" attention girls, you have been chosen to be the dansiels in distress for the super hero movie challenge, the teams are boys against the girls, and after this the teams will be dissovled. Good luck!!!!!" chris said

" okay that guy is really starting to get on my last nerve!" Lashawna said.

" hey Courtney what were you going to say in the trailer this morning?" beth asked

" what" I replied

" you know about being really confused.." beth said

" oh well its just that I don't know who to believe because I've been told two different stories that both don't add up."

" well girl looks like we're going to be here for a while so just ask us questions and we'll give you the 411." lashawna said.

" okay then." I replied.

Duncan' s POV

This is so stupid! " I said as I put on my batman outfit.

" oh come on Duncan! It should make us feel young again like going out trick or treating on halloween!" harold said.

" okay one, I didn't go tricker treating, I went tping and egg throwing, and second I'm sixteen! I don't re-live my childhood yet!" I replied

" Yeah come on Duncy don't you want to save your girlfriend while she still has a sliver of trust in you." Justin said

" listen you, I'm sick of your stuck-up attitude, you won't win, because I won't let you." I said

I pulled on my mask after I said that.

" You can count on it." I said.

Harold's POV

duncan walked out of the room.

" what was his problem?" I asked.

" well I guess you can know, I'm trying to break up Duncan and Courtney." justin said

" WHAT?! Are you crazy or something??! duncan's going to kill you!" I said

" aww he won't touch me as long as clueless Courtney is here, you see Duncan's tring to get on her good side so that he doesn't look like such a scary guy because apparently not having Courtney at his side kills him inside, so if we eliminate Duncan, then we knock out the strongest player on the show." justin said

" ohh I see but, doesn't that seem a little unfair, what did duncan or courtney ever do to you?" I said

" they got between me and victory." He said.

Courtney's POV

I told them everything that had happened to me since I can remeber. And for some reason they looked shocked when I told them about justin.

"Ohh.. I don't care how hot that white boy is! He's going down! Courtney listen to me, duncan id noot a bad person, and he never used you he really cares about you." lashawna said

before she could continue I heard harold come in, dressed like spider man....... looking like he had been hit by a train.

" harold, what happened?" I asked

" I hit a wall....." he said

I fought the urge to laugh.

He found a key in his pocket ( even supers need pockets) and on the name it said lashawna. ( AN each boy got a secret key in their pocket that read the name of who it belonged to.) He quickly un locked lashawna and they made a break for it.

I waited for someone else to come because beth had been moved into the room next to us, so I was alone.

Justin's POV

I had gotten beth's key, but I decided that I was going to finish my plan now. I ran into the cells, with Duncan on my tail, I had to beat him.

I found the cell were Courtney and went in I heard Duncan about to come in so I knelt down and gently grabbed Courtney's chin and I kissed her.

Duncan's POV

I was running to get to Courtney's cell, were's the batmobile when you need it!?

I went down to her cell, and I found her there but then I saw something that made my heart stop and my knees shake, justin was kissing Courtney!

I was so mad but then I realized that he had kissed her because he was holding her chin and he had beth's key.

Courtney's POV 

I couldn't believe that this guy was kissing me! What a crep! I can't believe I trusted him! I saw Duncan in the door so I broke away from justin's grip, and I decided that I had to chose someone to trust here and now.

" Justin!, you get away from her!!!" duncan yelled.

" who's going to make me? She doesn't trust you remeber." Justin said

Duncan seemed to ignore that comment and rushed over to untie me. I looked at him with confused eyes because _his_ eyes were full of compassion and sadness. I knew who I had to chose, I walked over to Justin, I looked him the eye, and he smirked.

" see Duncan, she doesn't----

before he could freakin' say another word I took all my might and punched him square in the face. He stubled backwards and fell unconsious. I walked back over to Duncan tring to get the taste of justin out of my mouth.

" wow, princess, didn't know you had it in you." Duncan said

" I didn't know I had it in me ethier." Courtney said

" wait... so you still don't remember?, then how did you know who to trust?" Duncan said

" I just knew...." I said

we went back to the others, and the girls had won, but with a catch the people who did not participate in the challenge on the girl's team were eliminated, hether and lindsay.

" do you....ah...want to take a walk with me?" I heard Duncan say.

" sure." I said back

we were walking down what looked like, an old lake, and an old campsite

" were are we going?" I asked

" you'll see" he replied.

We came up to an old cabin and he lead me over to the corner

" I know you don't remember, but when we were on the island, this is were you kissed me for the first time, that night that we teamed up to steal food from chef's fridge. Do you rememeber anything know? Did this help?" he asked

Then I thought of something

" no.. but maybe this will.." then I took his face in my hands and kissed him full on the lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

me: ohhhhhh a cliffhanger? Will courtney be able to remember after the kiss? Should I end my story after she remembers? Pm me and tell me if I should continue my story after Courtney gets her memory back, and send me ideas for challenges.

Duncan: ahh, finally some lip action!!!!

Me: get over yourself.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: okay sorry I didn't update sooner but, well I just haven't updated in a while.**

**Duncan: where were you this time?**

**Me: I was golfing, I missed hitting the ball on my swing seven times, hit three balls in the pond, and almost hit a guy with my golf ball when I hit it out of range...**

**Duncan: .......okay... HEY! Courtney kissed me last chapter! Is she finally going to remember me now?!**

**Me: read and find out, and I'm not even going to say your idea for this chapter it's horrible! This chapter was my idea.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Duncan's POV

I couldn't believe it, she kissed me, I was so shocked but quickly melted into it, deja vu!

Courtney's POV

I felt a rush of memory overcome me when our lips meet, I remembered him, the island, everyone on the island, my lawsuit, our first kiss, I remembered him and gwen, but I was too happy to be mad. We broke apart when I realized we were still kissing.

" duncan?" I asked

" princess? Do you remember now?" he asked.

" yes... I can remember you..what am I doing here, when did I lose my memeory?" I asked

I can't remember much of what had happened after everything went black...suddenlt it was black, now I was here with Duncan.

" you lost your memory, and chris brought you back on the show to try to get you to remember do you remember anything....from...when ...you couldn't remember?." he asked.

" well, not all of it but I remember justin, ohhh THAT ASS!!!." I said

" ha, that's my girl!, lucky your prince charming was there to save you." I said.

" I also do remember something else." I said

duncan froze up.

" did you really meean all that stuff you said about you and me in the laser tag challenge." I asked

" well................ I uh......... got really ... uh worried that you were afraid of me so I had to show you that I cared......" he said.

" duncan, that was so sweet!" I said.

" well, I wouldn't call it-" he said but was cut off

I kissed him, I didn't give a crap about him and Gwen or my lawsuit, I just wanted to be close to him again, we kissed for a good seven minutes untill we heard chris on the intercom telling us to come back to the film lot.

" man chris you always come in at the worst times!" Duncan said.

Duncan's POV

everyone was waiting for us back at the campfire, me and princess were walking together with my arm around her waist.

" well well, look who fell for delinquent boy all over again." lashawna said

" she got her mamory back." I said.

Everyone seemed happy ( except for Justin)

" so Courtney, do you remember anything from when you didn't have your memory?" beth asked

" some things..." I said smiling at Duncan and giving the most horrible glare at Justin.

" well now that you have your memory back you can leave." chris said coming up behind us.

" what! Wait I thought you said that she was going to stay on the show even when she got her memory back." I said

" yeah I lied, get your stuff ready Courtney." he said

" this is so not cool." I said again.

" don't worry Duncan, I'll be cheering you on the whole rest of game." courtney said

I smirked. " thanks pirncess I'll win, for us." I said

she got her stuff all packed when I walked into the trailer to say good-bye.

" so, I guess I'll see you at the finally Duncan." she said

" yeah I guess so." I said

there was a long awkward silence, until looked up at her with a smirk, which she returned shyly.

" you know Princess you could always make out with me before you go..." I said.

" you are such a pig." she said giggling.

I went over to her and started kissing her passinately, she started to kiss me back.

Courtney's POV

We kissed for, gosh I don't now how long, it had turned into an all-out tongue war when chris came in and told me to hurry up. Awkward...

" bye Duncan" I said " I'll see you at the finale."

" bye princess". He said back.

I walked back over to the golf cart were I got a ride back over to the backstage film lot and I was so busy thinking about Duncan that I didn't even bother to listen to chris rant on about how he had closed my lawsuit and junk.

Duncan's POV

I already missed her like crazy, I had never felt this way about a girl before I must have been going soft.

" boy, that white girl has you seriously whipped" lashawna said.

I had gone back out to the campfire, I wasn't going to sulk inside the girl's trailer, gross.

" what?" I asked.

" Courtney, Duncan I can tell that you're falling hard over her." she said

" yeah well she's hot." I said weakly, it was pretty pathetic.

" Duncan you've been trying to use that confident tough guy flirting stuff around her forever now, why don't you show her that you really actually care about her." lashawna said

" because..........." I said

" well maybe if you stop worrying about your reputation, and told her how really felt then you two would get along better, you think she likes you always teasing her about how much she likes you? Think about it if you don't tell her how you fell then she's going to think that you don't like her, so take your giant stuck-p ego out of your mind and get your sorry delinquent rear in gear and tell her how you really feel." Beth. That's right **BETH** said.

Me and lashawna just stood there awstruck.

" wow beth I've never heard you speak out like that.' I said.

" yeah, well you and courtney are too good together, I will not allow you to jepordise it!" beth said

she walked off into the girl's trailer.

" I think that she's still a little upset from Justin kissing Courtney and not her." lashawna said

' oh you think?" I said

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N **

**Me: okay this may have been a short chapter but at least it's a chapter, I have a really good idea for the next couple chapter, but I will be wrapping my story up soon, so keep reviewing anf I'll keep updating**

**I have an awesome idea for my next story too!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**me: okay final chapter!!!**

**Courtney: aww, I liked this story**

**me: yes but after this I am going to make a story ten times as good.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**After Courtney had left, Duncan and Justin had made it to the final two and now everyone was at the film lot awaiting the finale.**

**Courtney's POV**

I had lost my lawsuit, screw it anyways but I was so happy that Duncan had made it to the finals, its not like I want him to give me half the money or anything but I was happy for him.

I saw him on the film lot near the trailers waiting for the finale challenge, Justin was no where to be seen which I was happy about, he can burn in hell for all I care. Duncan saw me looking at him and I waved to him and he waved back.

" hey princess, come to cheer your man to victory." he said

" yeah, Chris dragged us all back here like first season." I said

" I'm totally going to kick Justin's pretty boy but!" he said

" totally, I am really ticked of at that sorry"- Courtney couldn't finish

ALL NON FINALISTS REPORT TO THE BLEACHERS FOR SPECTATING!!! Chris said

" ah darn it Chris!" Duncan said

" it's alright good luck Duncan." I said

Justin's POV

Justin was in the railer muttering to himself

" he thinks he can beat me?, well, little does he know I have a little trick up my sleeve.

Duncan's POV

I was at the starting line waiting for our sadist host to tell us of the torture he had planned. I looked up to the bleachers and saw princess sitting with Gwen, they had become friends after I sorted things out.

" alright finalists, your challenge for the million is THE EXTREME GREEK MOVIE OLYMPICS!" Chris said

" like season one you will be participating in challenges that were outcasts to the Greek Olympic games, your first challenge is to run to the gorge, grab a giant platypus egg and make your way across the gorge and run back here." Chris said.

" alright sounds easy enough." I said

" BUT here's the catch, one the platypuses are man eating so watch out, and second, most important I wanted to take advantage of the situation between Justin Courtney and Duncan sooo, while you are running back here through the film lot you need to rescue her."Chris said

I couldn't believe my ears if that sadistic host did anything to Courtney I would kill him. I looked back up to the bleachers and Courtney was no where to be found.

" what did you do with her?!" I yelled.

" relax Duncan, she's in no danger, who ever finds her and brings her back first wins.........oh and just so you know Justin was the genius who gave me this rating booster idea." Chris said

I looked over to pretty boy and he had the most evil smirk you could ever imagine, if the starting bell hadn't rung just then I would have killed him.

I started running towards the gorge, grabbed an egg and walked across, then my board I was walking across started to give way I noticed that the platypuses had already started to cut at the board. Justin was calling from ahead of me.

" hey Duncan not only am I going to win the million, but Courtney too!!!" he said

" she hates you , or have you already forgotten that?!" I yelled back

" no, but I have a how you say, persuasive way with women." he said.

The very thought of Courtney with Justin made me want to kill him. I ran as fast I could to catch up with him, when I got to the film lot I started looking around for Courtney.

" Duncan!" I heard her voice yell from behind me.

" Courtney! I yelled for her

" Duncan!" she screamed again

I followed the sound of her voice, then I found her tied to a chair, but hen I saw something that made me freeze, Justin had a gun pointed at Courtney's head, she was crying.

Courtney's POV

I was taken from the bleachers and tied to a chair, chef told me it was part of the challenge so I waited for someone, I heard someone coming so I tensed up, even more when I saw it was Justin.

He looked at me then looked around to see that the coast was clear.

" call for Duncan." he told me.

" what?" I replied

" I said call him, I have unfinished business to take care of and you're the perfect bait."

" ah, no way I'm going to be bait."

" call him or else..."

I almost pasted out when I saw his gun pointed at me where did he get that?

I started to cry.

" Duncan!" I screamed

" call him again" he demanded

" Duncan!" I screamed again

he came into the room I saw him freeze up.

" why hello Duncan." Justin said

" what's the big idea douche bag." Duncan said.

He drew up his gun, but instead of striking Duncan he hit me upside the head with his gun.

I yelled out in pain as I started to taste blood

" YOU BASTARD! DON'T HURT HER!" he yelled

" what's it to ya?" he asked

" I'll do anything, just let her go." Duncan said

" I was hoping you'd say that." Justin said " you see I knew I had no chance at winning the million against you today so I used miss CIT to lour you in.

" what do you want from me?" Duncan said

" give up the million and she goes free." Justin said

" what?! All this just for the million." Duncan said

" so do we have a deal?"Justin asked

Duncan was too shocked to answer him at first.

" I'm not kidding man, if you don't I'll kill her!!!" Justin yelled

Just as he said that the hammer from the aftermath show came down and hit Justin away from Courtney, also knocking the gun out of his hand.

" oh. I forgot where I relocated that lie detecting hammer." Izzy said who had just walked in.

Duncan went over to untie Courtney.

" Oh my gosh Courtney I was so worried about you." Duncan said

" Its okay Duncan I'm right here, I was so scared." Courtney said

" Come on we have a game to finish _together." _Duncan said

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Epilogue**

**both Duncan and Courtney walked past the finish line and won the million, they then moved in together got married and lived happily ever after, blah, blah, blah. But guess what happened to Justin, he was sent to jail, where there were no girls, mirrors, and one gay guy that followed him around, he was there for the rest of his life!! LOL**

**Watch out for my next story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. next story! please vote! PM or Review!

**Hi I was thinking because you all are so awesome for giving me good reviews that I'm writing you another story..........**

** BUT!**

** I need some help deciding on which story to do I have a few ideas, so vote for you fav! You can pm me or write a review, I'm NOT going to have a poll because I have no idea how too put up one...........so read the choices below!**

**The prince stole my princess ****- Courtney has been trying to contact Duncan while he is on TDA, but to no avail......her heart is broken, so she is trying to get onto the show. But when a prince from a foreign country sees her picture he falls in love. Will Duncan allow some rich prissy prince to steal away HIS princess when he hears of the news? Well I don't know I haven't written it yet!**

**Behind the spotlight****- Duncan has won the million but Courtney doesn't want anything to do with him. They go there separate ways living in two **_**more**_** different worlds then they did before. Are they really over or will fate bring them together again? Is Duncan really okay with going out with his co-star? And is Courtney really over him? **

**Seven and a half seas****- Duncan Smith is an adventurous seaman and is happily living with his bride to be Courtney White. Perfect love story right? WRONG! Duncan gets lost at sea and is never seen for three months. Can Duncan find his way home to Courtney before she is forced to marry a rich suitor named Justin Smith? Dun dun dunnnnnn! Oh! And what secret is Courtney hiding?**


	9. I have decided! please read

** Okay everyone! I have made a decision on my story!!!!! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**..**

**I have decided to do seven and a half seas AND the prince stole my princess at THE SAME TIME!**

** It was a tie so I decided to do them both at the same time I MIGHT be able to get the first chapter of both stories up tonight but if not I'll probably have seven and a half seas up first, but don't worry the prince stole my princess will be up soon! Promise!**

** And a shout out to an awesome story request from CxDfanlover #1 for idea on a future story because I love, love, love, LOVE!!! Greeks and Greek** **mythology so that may be a story after I finish these two but if you want to write it that's okay, I would definatley read it. :)**


End file.
